Candy, Candy
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Sore hari di kawasan pertokoan Tokyo, ada Ryuzaki, Hinata, dan dua tangkai permen.


**Disclaimer: I never own Hinata and L Lawliet.**

**Pair: Hinata x L**

**Warn: OOC, typo, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Candy, Candy**

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Waktu itu, senja di Tokyo. Aku yang baru saja keluar dari supermarket, bertemu dengan orang asing yang selalu ku kenal. Dia tepat di hadapanku, dan dari sana aku bisa merasakan aroma yang dia bawa. Tidak manis, hanya segar dan ringan di kepala. Kemejanya biru tua, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang agak pucat. Saat aku melihat matanya, dia hanya meniru gerakanku.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama di sana, tapi rasanya cuma sekejap mata.

Suasana hening yang biasanya membuatku nyaman, kali ini terasa menakutkan. Dengan mata gelapnya itu, aku seolah tertarik masuk dan tak bisa kembali. Kalau aku bilang tak suka akan sensasinya, aku pasti bohong.

Aku dan dia teman sekelas yang tak pernah bicara. Dia selalu duduk di pojok belakang kelas, aku selalu ada di deret paling depan. Saat istirahat tiba, aku dan dia selalu di kelas, tapi kami berdua tak pernah menyapa.

Aku terlalu suka bersembunyi dalam diam, dia lebih suka berpikir dari pada bicara. Aku merasa, kami berdua bagai orang yang hidup di tempat sama kecuali dimensinya. Kami jadi mirip hantu bagi satu sama lain.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mungkin saat ini pengecualian. Entah apa yang terjadi, mungkin dimensi kami bertabrakan, hingga dia menyadari aku yang hidup di dunianya, hingga aku melihat dia yang melambaikan tangan di wajahku.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Nada bicaranya aneh, tapi merdu di telingaku. Aku yang senang, jadi tersenyum sumringah padanya.

"Heh, kau nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Telapak tangannya hangat. Bagai es, rasanya langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Dahiku menghantarkan panasnya dengan baik hingga wajahku menghangat, nafasku juga jadi sesak. Akibatnya, aku jadi berkeringat.

Sore itu, aku yang masih diam mendengar helaan nafasnya yang panjang. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku masih belum bicara, atau mungkin dia menyesal karena telah mengajak aku bicara. Kedua-duanya bukan hal yang bagus untukku.

Aku sudah mengabaikannya, jadi kenapa dia tak pergi saja?

"Belanjaanmu banyak sekali."

Ah, iya. Pantas tanganku terasa sedikit pegal.

"Berikan padaku."

Saat dia hendak mengambil kantung plastik yang penuh bahan belanjaanku, punggung tangan kami bersentuhan. Rasanya, jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Kakiku tiba-tiba saja jadi lemas dan tak bertenaga.

"Ayo."

Dia langsung berjalan mendahuluiku. Dari posisi ini, aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang ternyata lebar dan terlihat hangat. Pasti nyaman sekali bersandar di sana.

"Hei, ayolah."

Dia berhenti, kemudian berbalik untuk melihatku yang masih diam. Wajahnya nampak sedikit kesal. Aku yang melihat reaksinya cuma bisa menunduk takut. Mungkin aku sudah membuatnya marah.

Di jalanan beraspal sore itu, aku bisa melihat pasir kecil yang sangat banyak, lalu sepatuku, kemudian bayangan yang perlahan mendekat. Saat bayangan itu berhenti, ada tangan yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku jadi gugup dan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Saat tangan itu menarikku, aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya.

Setelah berjalan agak lama, aku baru sadar kalau ini bukan arah rumah. Dia membawaku kemana?

"Ryuzaki-san, kita kemana?"

"Paman, permennya dua."

Aku bertanya, dan diabaikan. Selalu seperti ini. Semua orang selalu mengabaikanku, tak terkecuali dengannya. Mungkin, dunia memang selalu begitu pada orang lemah sepertiku. Seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa, tapi yang ada aku justru kecewa.

"Aku ingin beli permen ini dulu, tadi. Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

Aku salah. Mungkin dunia memang mengabaikanku, tapi Ryuzaki-san tidak. Buktinya, dia barusan memberikanku penjelasan.

"Permen ini enak."

Dalam dunia ini, aku tahu ada beberapa hal yang disukai Ryuzaki. Dia suka sekali berjongkok di bangkunya saat jam pelajaran, mengamati hal-hal aneh yang dianggap tidak penting oleh kebanyakan orang, dan yang terakhir… permen. Dia selalu suka. Apa lagi yang bulat pipih besar dan berwarna-warni seperti yang ada di tangannya sekarang ini.

"Hei, sebenarnya, si Hyuuga itu siapamu?"

Di trotoar, kami yang berjalan berdampingan jadi terhenti akibat pertanyaan barusan. Aku masih terlalu bingung untuk menjawab, sementara dia menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Kalian terlihat akrab."

Neji-nii memang sering datang ke kelasku. Kami bahkan sering pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama. Saat itu, ada banyak yang memberi komentar dan penasaran pada kami. Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Ryuzaki-san juga salah satu bagian dari mereka.

"Aku tahu kalian sepupu. Tapi, apa adakah hubungan selain itu?"

Kalau maksudnya hubungan selain itu adalah teman dekat, aku tak akan menyangkal.

"Jujur saja, aku tak penasaran."

Terus, kenapa dia bertanya?

"Aku hanya risih. Itu saja."

Kenapa?

Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengerti pribadinya. Dia terlalu aneh dan susah ditebak. Aku tak akan berandai-andai, tapi ada rasa aneh terselip di antara suaranya.

"Ini."

Ada tangannya yang menyerahkan setangkai permen ke arahku, ada aku yang bingung dan malah menatapnya, ada juga matanya yang mengarah lurus ke arahku. Berada di situasi seperti ini, rasanya angin sore yang sedang berhembus benar-benar sejuk dan menyenangkan.

"Kau menolak?"

Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bingung. Ryuzaki-san itu terlalu menyukai permen dan segala yang manis-manis. Kenapa dia malah membagi yang satu lagi padaku?

"Aku suka permen. Di duniaku yang gelap ini, permen jadi sisi lain yang selalu terang. Kau tahu, seperti malam dan siang?"

Iya. Aku tahu. aku mengerti. Yang aku bingung, kenapa dia yang biasanya hanya diam dan berpikir kini berbicara banyak sekali?

"Aku ingin membaginya denganmu."

Mungkin kata-katanya terlalu tinggi untuk disebut manis. Tapi aku tetap merasakan kesan menggelitik itu dalam dadaku yang bergemuruh.

"Pangeran akan menjemput sang puteri untuk tinggal bersama dalam kastilnya. Jadi, apa salahnya membagi duniaku padamu?"

Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Ini semua terasa begitu benar. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Apa dia sedang mencoba mengatakan bahwa…

"Aku pangeran dan kau puterinya. Setuju?"

Dia tidak meminta pendapatku. Aku tahu itu saat kemudian merasakan nafas hangatnya di pipiku. Aku hanya bisa diam sampai bibirnya singgah dan membuat pipiku memerah.

"Ya."

Aku bisa melihat senyum hangatnya yang hanya ditujukan padaku. Matanya yang dikelilingi garis hitam jadi nampak lebih pekat. Sinar keemasan dari mentari senja juga membantunya terlihat lebih bercahaya.

"Bagus."

Dan aku membalas senyumnya.

Dunia tak akan pernah menyajikan hal-hal biasa untuk setiap orang. Kadang, akan ada kemustahilan yang ternyata tak mustahil terjadi. Mungkin kami memang jarang menyapa, tapi bukan artinya tak melihat dan mengabaikan kehadiran masing-masing.

Nyatanya, aku yang memang suka bersembunyi dalam diam selalu memperhatikannya yang tak biasa. Dan dia yang lebih senang berpikir hanya mengamatiku dan tak pernah mengutarakannya. Tapi ternyata, bagi dia yang jelas tak terlalu suka bicara, kepastian juga adalah yang utama. Jadi, sore itu di trotoar pertokoan pusat kota, dia bertanya.

Aku hanya gadis sekolahan yang terlalu takut untuk bicara. Dia cuma pelajar aneh yang terlalu suka berpikir. Mungkin orang tak akan percaya, tapi saat dia bertanya padaku sore itu, dia yang susah ku mengerti jadi orang yang terlalu mudah untuk diterka. Aku sadar pada akhirnya bahwa dia memang bagian dari dunia yang aku tinggali. Bukan hanya sebagai teman sekelas, atau tetangga samping rumah. Lebih dari itu, dia juga ada di hatiku.

.

.

.

**-Owari-**

**Yah. OOC? Saya sudah menduganya. Maafkan saya karena kurang bisa mempertahankan ke-IC-an chara dalam fic ini. Semoga tidak membosankan.**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


End file.
